


angel

by craashintome



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Potential Spoilers, based off the episode 3 trailer, rachel is hurt and chloe is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craashintome/pseuds/craashintome
Summary: based off the episode three trailerafter Rachel is hurt trying to defend Chloe, Chloe is left agonizing over her role in Rachel's injury and whether or not her being with Rachel is a good idea after all.





	angel

The arguing inside Rachel’s hospital room was getting louder.

 

 _Rachel’s hospital room_.

 

The phrase made Chloe feel nauseous. Rachel Amber, her fucking angel, was hurt. Doctors had assured her the wound wasn’t severe, that Rachel would be released later in the day, but it did little to relieve the weight in Chloe’s chest. If Frank hadn’t tackled Damon, Rachel’s life could have been in danger. Hell, Chloe thought it _was_ in danger, nearly going off the road to get Rachel to the hospital. There was still blood on her jacket. Chloe had never wanted to burn a piece of clothing more.

 

“Don’t talk about her like that!”

 

Rachel’s voice, growing louder by the sylabill, snapped Chloe out of her thoughts. Rose and James Amber had burst into the hospital fifteen minutes after getting a panic stricken call from Chloe on Rachel’s cellphone. James had argued and threatened and shouted at the hospital staff, while Rose sat quietly on a chair, staring at nothing. She only moved once the doctor entered the waiting room to inform them that they could see Rachel. When they reached the door of Rachel’s room, James stopped Chloe.

 

“I think it’s best that you wait out here.” James Amber, who moments ago and been screaming at the poor hospital staff, was now deathly quiet.

 

“I brought her here, I should-”

 

“Yes.” James interrupted. “You did _._ ”

 

Chloe had never seen the resemblance between James and Rachel until that moment. The way the corners of his mouth turned downwards, the furrow of his brows, and the coldness of his tone brought back the memory of Rachel yelling at her in the junkyard that day like a sledgehammer.

 

For once in her life, Chloe didn’t argue. The words kept circling around and around in her head. And that led her to this moment, listening to James and Rachel fighting. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what, or rather who, they were arguing about.

 

Chloe slumped against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the hospital floor. Scenario after scenario ran through her mind. What could she have done to prevent this? Damon and Frank were only at the junkyard looking for Chloe. They were looking for Chloe because she still needed to give them Drew’s money. She only had the job of delivering the money because she owed Frank. And she only owed Frank because she was a fucking stoner with no future. No matter how many times she went through it in her head, only one answer appeared. Rachel was only in the damn junkyard because of Chloe. Rachel only had a stab wound because, like an idiot, she put herself between Chloe and Damon to do what? Protect her?

 

The door to Rachel’s room swung open, and James and Rose walked through the doorway. James looked down at Chloe sitting on the floor and scowled.

  
  
“My wife and I are leaving to get our Rachel something to eat that isn’t this disgusting hospital food.” he hesitated, “...and she wants to see you.”

 

James Amber turned on his heel and walked out of the hallway, followed quickly by Rose.

 

Chloe slowly rose from the floor, feeling like robot as she reached for the handle of the doorknob. She paused for a moment before turning it, steeling herself for what she knew she had to do.

 

“Chloe!” Rachel sat up, grinning, then winced.

 

The room was white and small, with a tv set up against the wall facing the bed, a couple chairs and a giant window. The natural glow Rachel had seemed amplified in this room, it’s bareness emphasizing it.

 

“Hey.” Chloe sat down on the chair by Rachel’s bedside, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Are you okay?” Rachel asked.

 

The coldness that had been spreading through Chloe’s body since the waiting room turned fiery hot.

 

“Am I okay?” she snapped. “Rachel, you got fucking stabbed by a lunatic drug lord, and you are asking me if I’m okay?”

 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Rachel seemed way too chipper for someone who only a couple hours ago was bleeding out in the passenger side of a rusted out truck. “Skimping out on the flowers _again_ , I see.”

 

“This isn’t funny, Rachel.”

 

The grin faded from Rachel’s face, being replaced with annoyance.

 

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “I’m fine. The doctor said I’m going to be released later today. It was just a little scare.”

 

The red hot fury in Chloe’s chest exploded.

 

“You aren’t fucking _fine_ ! Your fucking _blood_ is on my coat and you are lying in a hospital with a knife wound that you are trying to play off as _a little scare_!” Chloe’s hands were balled up so tight her fingernails were starting to draw blood. “You shouldn’t have even been there in the first place!”

 

“I shouldn’t have been there?” Rachel said, seemed to have only hearing the last of Chloe’s outburst. “I’m _so fucking glad_ I was there. Those guys were coming after you, Chloe. If I hadn’t been there-”

 

“Exactly!” Chloe brought her fist crashing down onto her chair’s armrest. “They were coming after _me_ , not you. They wanted to rough me up. Because of what I did.”

 

“Chloe-”

 

“Maybe your dad is right.”

 

Rachel froze, staring at Chloe, who was now looking intently at her shoelaces.

 

“What?” Rachel choked. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I mean, maybe it’s for the best that we do end...whatever this is.” Chloe’s voice only wavered at the very end.

 

“That’s bullshit. It’s complete and utter bullshit and you know it.”

 

“You are in here because of me. I’m the one mixed up with drug dealers. I’m the one who got expelled. I’m the one they meant to stab.”

 

“I don’t care about-”

 

“I do.” Chloe finally met Rachel’s gaze. The tears threatening to overflow Rachel’s eyes startled her for a moment. “You-you are the honours student. You have more talent than the rest of Blackwell put together. You have so many opportunities and ambitions it makes me dizzy thinking about it. We both know that you're not the one who should be in the hospital. I-I’m not good for you.”

 

“Shut up!” Rachel reached out and grabbed one Chloe’s hands and held it in a deathgrip. “I’m not perfect. Neither are you. But this? Us? It’s worth it. It’s so fucking worth it Chloe.”

 

Rachel’s thumb rubbed against Chloe’s knuckles soothingly, eyes begging for her to agree.

 

“There are other people besides me.” Chloe mumbled. “Better people. Safer people. Guys you could bring home to your parents and not end up with a broken table.”

 

“Oh?” Rachel’s eyes were burning. “And who would that be exactly?”

 

Chloe kept her head down.

 

“I don’t know. Logan Roberston? He’s on the football team. Didn’t you used to be a cheerleader? It could be the cute, cliche as fuck high school love story.” Chloe chuckled weakly. “Or, uh, do you know Trevor? If your type really is burnout skaters, he’s harmless. And uh, I’ve heard Dana say he’s cute.”

 

“If you think for one fucking second _Logan Robertson_ or _Trevor Yard_ compare _in the tiniest little bit_ to you, I will get out of this bed and give you your own stab wound.” Rachel warned.

 

“Jesus.” Chloe let out a genuine laugh. “Fine, if you lean more towards girls, Steph is definitely-”

 

Rachel interrupted Chloe by pulling her towards her by her shirt collar and pressing her lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. Every beat said ‘ _I want you. I want you. I want you._ ’ The taste of salty tears was strangely reassuring.

 

When they parted, Rachel have Chloe another tender kiss to the forehead.

 

“Don’t ever talk about breaking up with me again.” Rachel brushed her thumb against Chloe’s cheek.

 

“Then never end up here because of me again.” Chloe crossed her arms.

 

Rachel leaned back against her pillows, still holding tightly onto Chloe’s hand and winked.

 

“No promises.”


End file.
